Keeping A Secret
by Deatheaterxxbabe
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is Draco Malfoy's best friend..one of the guys usally..but can he keep a life changing secret from her? DMPP, don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In my story, 5th and 6th book never happened. I know it's OOC, but deal with it

* * *

"Father, you wanted to see me." addresses a sixteen year old boy. His white-blonde hair, fell in his gray eyes.

"Yes, yes I did, Draco." The boy's father, Lucius Malfoy, sat in his study. "Have a seat" Lucius gestered to a green chair in front of his red oak desk. Draco sat down, and placed his hands in his lap, like he was taught at a young age.

"Now," his father began. "in a day, you will be seventeen, in about two months, you will start your seventh year at Hogwarts." Draco nodded, not knowin what his father was getting to. "After, your school year, you are to get married." The last two words shocked Draco.

"T-to who?" Draco stuttered. He needed to get himself together, he was a Malfoy, Malfoy's never stutter.

"That will be your choice,I have made a list of girls, who might be worthy of the Malfoy name." Draco nodded again, he knew his father would love to put him with a girl he could not stand.His father's idea of a girl worthy of the Malfoy name, they girls had to be pureblooded, in Slytherin, their parents had to be in Voldemort's inner circle, like his father. His father reached in a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a a piece of parchment,about five inches long. Good, Draco thought there were not many girls to chose from, which was also bad because, what if he could not stand any of them?

"Millicent Bulstrode." His father drawled. Draco thought, Millicent was alright, but not beautiful enough to represent the Malfoy name.

"No."

His father nodded and and crossed Millicent off the list. "Daphne Greengrass." Draco thought about Daphne, she did look good enough..but she was not classy enough, she slept with almost every boy who looked at her.

"No," Draco shook his head.

His father clicked his tongue disappointly and crossed Daphne off the list.

"Tracey Davis." His father drawled again. Tracey was his ex-girlfriend, he ended the relationship when he found out she was unfaithful to him.

"No," Draco sighed.

Lucius shook his head. "We are getting no where, there is only one more girl, so you have to say yes to this one." He crossed Tracey off the list and prepared to say the last name. At that moment Draco's mind was racing, What if he was stuck with a girl he really did not like? Would his father let him go back a say yes to one of the previous girls? As Draco was pondering these question his father drawled out the last name.

"Pansy Parkinson."

Draco almost gasped. Pansy, she was one of the guys, he could not say yes, but a part of him longed too. Pansy was everything his father wanted, and everything a good Malfoy women was, classy, beautiful, Pureblooded, rich, a Slytherin, and last but definitly not least, she had ovaries.

"Y-yes," Draco stuttered for the second time that day. Something was wrong with him, he had never stuttered in his life, well he did when he was in trouble, when he was younger.

Lucius nodded. "Very, very good." He paused for a minute then added "Draco, stop stuttering."

"Yes sir, is that all?"

"No, not yet, first you must learn the rules." Draco almost gasped again rules? Malfoys never followed rules, Malfoys never had rules. "First, Miss Parkinson cannot know about this."

"Father," Draco began. "This isn't something you really keep from someone, what am I suppose to do, one day out the blue ask, Pansy will you marry me..you sorta have too?"

"Draco, she'll find out in time, just don't let it slip."

Draco nodded. "Yes sir, is that all?"

"Yes, yes it is. You may leave." Lucius did not have to tell Draco twice, moments after his father had said that, he had already left the study and was half way up the stairs going toward his room. On the way up there he realized, everything was about to change.

* * *

A/N: Did it suck that much? Feedback is loved, Flames will be used to keep me warm.


	2. Chapter 2

It's really short, and I'm sorry about that. The next one will be way longer. I think it's pretty good. Again thanks to my lovley beta Namelessxfreak

**Do I own Harry Potter? No I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was late September, and Draco was relaxing in the Slytherin common room.

He still couldn't contrast the fact that he was suppose to marry Pansy. He reflected on his birthday party. He got a new broom from his parents, new balls for Quidditch from the Greengrasses and other things from other people. Pansy didn't show. When he asked her where she had been she simply replied with 'I was busy'. That hurt, she was his best friend and she was too busy to go to his seventeenth birthday. He was finally sorting his thoughts together, when he heard voices.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"The future."

Draco could tell one of the voices belonged to Pansy, but who was the guy?

"Blaise, what do you see when you look into the future?''

"You in my bed."

Draco heard a loud smack, and smirked. Blaise Zabini had just been slapped by Pansy Parkinson, something that had happened to him many times. He heard Blaise's heavy footsteps stalk off toward the boys dorm. He then heard a pair of lighter footsteps coming to his direction.

"Ugh," Pansy groaned, and sat on the arm of the overstuffed chair he was sitting in. "I hate men."

He chuckled. "You say that all the time."

"It's the truth." She fell back into his lap.

He shook his head. "You know you don't hate men."

"Fine, I hate Slytherin men."

"So, you hate me?"

"Let me rephrase that. I hate men who only think about sex." She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. "So, you hate me?" He repeated.

Pansy reached up and slapped his arm playfully. "I could never hate you... Okay, yeah, I could, but you get my point... You aren't always trying to get me in your bed."

"Maybe I should start trying." He smirked.

"Try and you'll end up like Zabini." He looked down into her dark eyes. He imagined looking into those same eyes, everyday when he woke up.

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!" Pansy called trying to get his attention.

"Huh?''

"You spaced out on me, babe." She giggled, and sat up in his lap.

"Malfoy," Crabbe called, standing at the door. Draco sighed, why did his idiot "friends" always have to ruin the moment?

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing?"

A smirk grew on Pansy's face, she had to add something to the conversation. "We're having sex."

Draco snickered.

Crabbe looked dumbshocked. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I watch?"

"NO!" Pansy screamed. Crabbe ran off, back into his dorm. The truth was, a pissed off Pansy, scared everyone.

"Lovely comeback."

"I know," she laughed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Pansy gasped.

"What?" Draco asked, concerned.

She sighed. "I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me."

"I just remembered I have a date."

"With who?" he asked, jealously clear in his voice.

"Harry Potter," she whispered.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that."

"Harry Potter."

"You have a date with Saint Potter?" he sneered. "The same Harry Potter I know and hate?"

She nodded. "Yes..."

"Why?"

"He asked me."

"And you said yes?"

"Yeah."

"You disgust me. Leave! Now!"

"Draco..."

"Pansy, leave."

"Why are you so jealous?"

"Why? Why am I so jealous? Because you're mine! Not his!"

"I don't belong to you!" She yelled and got up from his lap.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Damn it, Pansy, yes you do!"

She reached out a perfectly manicured hand and slapped him. "I belong to no one," she hissed and stormed off.

Draco sighed. He had just pissed off his future wife.


End file.
